Parental Control
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Una novia bien loca e infantil, unos padres desesperados y cierto chico que hará dudar a nuestro pelirrojo favorito. By Jaswhit :3
1. El comienzo

He regresado, para los que me esperaron. Jejeje, la verdad no escribí nada hasta ahora porque…me quedé seca y olvidé que ya tenía este adelanto, así que disfrútenlo.

Yo se que ya han hecho de esta cosa, pero amo tanto el programa que no me resistí.

Advertencia: Nada importante, tal vez algo de OOC. ESTE FIC CONTIENE YAOI, PORFAVOR SI NO ES DE TU AGRADO NO LO LEAS. Aunque el principio es normal, se hace mención de yaoi. Tal vez shonen-ai, pero es igual, boyxboy.

Disclaimer: Soy yo o cada vez que escribo esto me deprimo porque recuerdo que Death Note no me pertenece T-T

Bueno…de adelanto, gracias por leer este fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1. El comienzo

En la sala de una simple y acogedora casa en los suburbios se encontraban un hombre alto y fornido llamado Mathew¹ junto a su esposa de proporciones más finas y delicadas de nombre Miley².

Ambos, padres de un hijo de 17 años pelirrojo al igual que sus padres, con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas y unos exóticos³ googles anaranjados. Los jóvenes padres sonreían nerviosos a los camarógrafos y productores del tan conocido programa "Parental Control".

— Bien, en 3 empiezan a explicar el porqué de su búsqueda en una nueva pareja de su hijo, ¿ok?— preguntó un hombre gordo con una cámara profesional al hombro.

— Ok —dijeron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo.

— Bien, en 3, 2…—hizo una señal y un foco rojo se encendió indicando el comienzo del programa.

— Bueno — comenzó Mathew, después carraspeó— Somos los padres de un chico guapo y carismático llamado Mail Jeevas, pero le decimos Matt.

— Es un excelente hijo, amoroso, inteligente y dedicado. — continuó la mujer.

— El único problema es su "novia"— dijo el hombre enfatizando la última palabra— llamada Linda. Es una mocosa muy molesta que…

— Actúa como una niña pequeña porque, bueno, tiene 15 años⁴ y no nos parece lo suficiente madura para tener una relación con nuestro hijo. — interrumpió Miley para evitar que su esposo soltará palabrotas.

— Debería de estar en una _estúpida_ guardería con un _puto_ oso de peluche como novio en vez de jugar a que ya es grande y tener a Matt de niñero y cómplice en sus e_stupideces_— soltó el hombre molesto cruzándose de brazos. La mujer suspiró.

— No digas eso— lo reprendió la mujer — además, no pensaste eso la primera vez que la viste. Incluso pensaste que era adorable.

— ¡La primera vez que la vi creí que tenía 10 años! Por Dios, estaba sentada en las piernas de Santa pidiendo un maldito unicornio volador universal con dientes de sable y no sé qué mierda más. — gritó molesto y desconcertado levantando los brazos al aire.

— Si bueno, el punto es que queremos otra persona más madura para nuestro Matty.

El hombre asintió de acuerdo. Luego ambos padres se encaminaron a una habitación aparte para recibir a las candidatas, seguidos por las cámaras. Los dos tomaron asiento y le indicaron a la primera candidata entrar. Era una rubia vestida como ghotic Lolita con un vestido negro con volantes esponjados y escote strapples. Entró dando brinquitos y se sentó alegremente frente a la pareja, la cual la miraba expectante.

— Hola, soy Misa-Misa y quiero ser la novia de Matty — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Háblanos de ti Misa-Misa — pidió dulcemente Miley.

— Bueno, Misa-Misa es modelo y muy bonita. También actriz y bailarina.

— Interesante —dijo el hombre sarcástico— ¿Que te gustó de Matt?

— Su pelo, sus ojos y que se ve muy tierno. —dijo con un gritito.

— Ok, gracias por venir — al despedirla Misa-Misa salió igual que como entró dándole paso a otra persona rubia de ojos azules claros y facciones delicadas. Ésta vestía también de negro, llevando un chaleco y un pantalón de cuero con un rosario al cuello y unas botas de combate también negras.

— Soy Mello — respondió al sentarse con las piernas excesivamente abiertas. Después sacó un chocolate de quien-sabe-donde y le pegó un gran mordisco.

"_¿No tiene la voz muy grave para ser chica? Bueno, me cae mejor que la otra tonta"_ pensó Mathew.

— ¿Qué nos podrías decir de ti Mello? — preguntó interesado el hombre y dispuesto a conocer más a Mello.

— No mucho, pero bueno. Hmm…soy jefe de una mafia, amo el chocolate y me gusta dar órdenes. — comentó serio mordiendo otra vez el chocolate.

—Edad— pidió la mujer.

— 19

"_¿19? Está un poco mayor para ser su novia, pero bueno, al menos cuidará de Matt."_ Pensó nuevamente el hombre sin percatarse de que ella era él.

— ¿Qué te gustó de Matt? — preguntó ignorando las diferencias de edades. Mello, al escuchar la pregunta, se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

—Pues…es lindo y-y…por lo que han dicho de él, se ve que es una buena persona—_"Y jamás me había humillado para ser novio de alguien" _pensó para sí.

— Muy bien, gracias por venir Mello — agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa. El hombre también le sonrió honestamente y el rubio solo asintió aún sonrojado caminando rápidamente sin dejar de comer de su chocolate.

Luego entró una chica pelirroja con ojos cafés, chocolate en mano, audífonos colgando del cuello, ropa negra, guantes de cuero a la mitad de los dedos y una pestilencia a tabaco, el cual impregnó la habitación en su totalidad⁵. Al llegar les dedicó un asentimiento a los padres y se sentó.

— Hola, háblanos de ti — pidió cortésmente el hombre.

— Bueno, me llamo Alexa, díganme Lexy. Amo el verde, el chocolate, jugar videojuegos, escuchar música rock, leer, dormir, comer, jugar…

— ¡OK! ¿Por qué quieres salir con Matt?— interrumpió la mujer.

— ¿Salir? Nooo…quiero decirles que escojan a Mello. ¡VIVA MATT Y MELLO! — gritó la chica sacando un cartel de quien-sabe-donde que decía: "M&M"

— Hmm…de acuerdo. Gracias por la recomendación, un gusto conocerte adiós. — la despidió Mathew. La chica asintió y se fue gritando:"Matt y Mello". Ambos padres se miraron extrañados pero después se encogieron de hombres, pensando que simplemente había gente muy rara.

Pasados unos minutos o menos, entró una chica de cabello color miel o rubio oscuro, ojos verdes, una blusa holgada blanca, unos shorts de mezclilla con estrellas blancas, accesorios exóticos con plumas y colores chillones, unas botas viejas y desgastadas de combate cafés y unos guantes de piel café que dejaban al descubierto la mitad de los dedos⁶.

— Buenas tardes. Toma asiento— indicó Miley cortésmente —y cuéntanos de ti.

— Ok. Me llamo Paola, me gusta el metal y el rock, ver caricaturas, los unicornios voladores mágicos universales…⁷ y cantar, aunque lo hago muy mal — dijo con una sonrisa, y al terminar sacó un encendedor de su bota y prendió un cigarrillo, dando unas caladas.

— Ya veo — dijo Mathew con fingido interés— y… ¿Qué te gustó de Matt?

— ¿Matt? Esperen… ¿esto no es por Mello? Rayos, debí suponerlo al ser ustedes pelirrojos y no rubios. Lo siento, me largo. — se levantó triste y decepcionada y se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Ambos padres se miraron estupefactos y luego sólo suspiraron felices de que al menos las entrevistas ya hayan terminado, aunque no resultaron tan bien como esperaron.

* * *

Explicaciones detalladas:

¹ Mathew: No pensé en otro nombre TT-TT

² Miley: Me gustó ese ¿algún problema? *mirada nazi*

³ Exóticos: Esa palabra se me hace…exótica, igual que los googles anaranjados. *sonrisa tonta*

⁴ 15 años: No es en ofensa de las quinceañeras, yo también tengo esa edad y bueno…en mi defensa, yo soy muy inmadura, haciendo estupideces y aún juego con muñecas, claro…juegos XXX. *mirada pervertida*

⁵ La descripción de la pelirroja: No soy yo, lo juro. *le crece nariz de pinocho*

⁶ La descripción de la rubia #3: No es Perlock, lo juro *le crece aún más la nariz de pinocho*

⁷ Unicornio volador mágico universal con dientes de sable que escupe fuego, mea jarabe de chocolate, caga helado y se echa gases de arcoíris. Ésta extraña especie es un animal que sólo existe en Jaswhit N Perlock INC. Es mascota de Perlock. Yo tengo otro que es negro con rines cromados. El de Perlock es verde fosforo y con cabello de colores.

* * *

Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo, el que haya llegado aquí felicidades, de inmediato recibirá un UVMUCD²Setc (siglas del unicornio mágico…) y si no les llega es porque…ustedes no creen en su existencia.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero pronto tener la continuación.

Atte: Jaswhit :3


	2. Cita 1

Al fin vuelve Jaswhit. Muajajaja, vengo a hacerlos reir hasta morir con este capitulo. Disfrutendlo, los que lo hayan leido. (TheFannishaUsui e Izumi Masen vB.)

Disclaimer: No es mío, ya lo saben. Perlo las locuras las cree yo.

Advertecias: Algunos personajes de Death Note se colaron :/

NOTA: Lo medio edite y asi.

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capitulo 2. Cita 1

Después de las nada exitosas entrevistas, los padres – cada uno por su lado – escogieron a la candidata "perfecta" para su hijo. Pronto las citas darían inicio comenzando por la que escogió la mamá.

Ya todos estaban preparados, incluyendo a Linda, y en cuanto el timbre de la puerta sonó, la cámara enfocó a ésta, al momento en que la madre abría a su elegida. Con una sonrisa algo tensa le dio la bienvenida y la dejó pasar mostrando a…

— ¡MISA-MISA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! — gritó eufórica la gothic lolita al entrar, vestida como normalmente se viste.

— Bienvenida Misa-Misa, en un minuto baja Matt. — respondió la madre sin borrar la sonrisa.

* * *

_Con Matt…_

— Bueno, pues, yo soy Matt. Mis padres me buscan una nueva pareja porque dicen que no soportan a Linda, y yo honestamente la quiero, pero solo como hermana. Pero como no sé como terminar yo creo que aprovecharé la ocasión para de paso encontrar alguna chica. — dijo con un movimiento sugestivo de las cejas[1]

* * *

_En la sala…_

El papá miraba feo a la rubia tonta, mientras que esta había sacado una revista con su foto en la portada[2]. Linda también la miraba feo, mientras que la mamá aun mantenía su sonrisa estilo Barbie. Cuando al fin se dignó a bajar el citado, después de arreglarse para la ocasión, Misa-Misa guardó la revista y se levantó del sillón emocionada.

— Matty, no vayas a esa cita, no tienes que ir sólo para darle el gusto a tus papis. — dijo Linda con voz chillona y lanzándose a Matt. Éste le sonrió algo nervioso mientras pensaba una excusa.

— Pero Linda, yo creo que es momento de conocer nueva gente. ¿No crees? — preguntó nervioso tratando de convencerla.

— Noooooo, Matty es mío. Dijiste que siempre estarías junto a mí. — la inmadura niña comenzó a chillar mientras que Matt trataba de deshacerse de su fuerte agarre. Después de unos minutos de puro jaleo el papá intervino y con toda la paciencia del mundo, aunque quisiera ahorcar a la niñata, los separó lanzando a Linda al sillón y a Matt hacia Misa-Misa, quien por pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, terminó aplastada por el pelirrojo.

Luego de que se levantaron se encaminaron a la puerta seguidos por la cámara para dar inicio a su cita. Al salir los chicos, Linda se lanzó al piso comenzando a patalear y con cascaditas en los ojos. El papá solo rodó los ojos fastidiado y la mamá al fin borró su sonrisa.

* * *

_Dando inicio a la cita…_

— ¿A dónde iremos primero?— preguntó curioso y emocionado éste Matt.

— Misa-Misa le enseñará a Matty lo que hace. — le dijo con un giño la rubia, que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un gran edificio. Al entrar Misa-Misa mostró una tarjeta y al estar autorizados para entrar lo llevó al elevador, presionando el botón 30. Junto con ellos entraron los camarógrafos del programa y uno que otro empleado.

En todo el camino se escuchó una musiquita[3] mientras el elevador avanzaba lentamente a su destino, en un muy tenso ambiente, del cual no parecía percatarse la chica rubia.

* * *

_Con los padres…_

— ¿No van a hacer nada? Sólo están ahí en el ascensor. — bufó exasperado y aburrido Mathew. Linda aún soltaba lagrimitas, mientras tarareaba la musiquita del elevador. El papá la miró con ojos asesinos, pero ésta ni se inmutó. La mamá masajeaba sus adoloridas mejillas con un gesto de dolor. — Y dime, ¿Por qué escogiste a la tonta? — preguntó curioso el padre.

— Pues…me pareció la más decente después de las dos locas. Hubiera escogido al chico vestido de cuero, pero tú ya lo tenías en la mira. Jeje. — río la mamá por cómo se dieron los hechos.

— ¿Chico? — preguntó el padre con los ojos abiertos[4].

* * *

_El elevador…_

Al fin sonó una campanilla indicando la llegada a su destino. Pronto, todos bajaron del ascensor y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, excepto Misa-Misa que seguía en la luna. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran Matt la jaló del brazo despertándola de su letargo.

— Oh, ya llegamos. Bien. — dijo con un gritito y tomando de la mano a Matt lo llevó casi a rastras a una puerta que decía: ESTUDIO 8. Entraron y el pelirrojo quedó sorprendido. Era un gran estudio, con muchas escenografías, carritos de maquillaje, de ropa, de comida y muchísimas personas yendo de un lugar a otro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Matt mirando curioso para todos lados.

— Es el estudio donde trabajo. Me tomaré unas fotos para el calendario juvenil y tú, te tomaras unas fotos para un calendario edición especial. — le sonrió y lo llevó a donde estaban los maquillistas y diseñadores de vestuario. — Bien, él es Matt, y será el modelo para el calendario de edición especial. — los del equipo de diseño y maquillaje se miraron, sonrieron y viborearon[5] a Matt. Éste se estremeció y les sonrió tímidamente.

* * *

_Con los padres y Linda…_

— ¿Matty va a estar de modelo?— preguntó sorprendida Linda.

— Wow. Ya quiero ver a mi hijito modelando. — dijo orgullosa Miley.

— ¿Chico? — preguntó nuevamente el padre, aún no pudiendo entender como no se dio cuenta antes.

Despertando de letargo, el padre se unió con su esposa y la chiflada para ver como Misa-Misa modelaba conjuntos demasiado demostrativos mientras que los camarógrafos -del estudio 8- le tomaban las fotos en diferentes poses "sugerentes".

Pronto en la pantalla de televisión se enfocó a un pelirrojo con un bañador rojo⁶⁶. El pobre estaba súper sonrojado y apenas si podía mover un musculo. Los hombres de diseño se acercaron y comenzaron a moverlo como si fuera un muñeco poniéndolo en posiciones excitantes. Pronto Matt agarró confianza y comenzó a poner posturitas que a cualquiera le sacarían hemorragia nasal.

Miley lloraba por ver a su retoño como modelo, Linda estaba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y el papá simplemente no podía creer que su hijo estaba posando tan sugerentemente, sobre todo con un bañador que apenas y le tapaba sus partes.

"_Está en pelotas"_ pensó su padre aun sorprendido y se podría decir que cegado por semejante imagen. Se las pagaría la mocosa de Misa-Misa por corromper así a su muchachito.

* * *

_Con Matt en bañador…_

Éste ya estaba más confiado y pronto se hizo amigo de la cámara, posando con sensualidad y mostrando más de lo que debería. Todos habían ido para ver como el chico pelirrojo posaba, dejando de lado cualquier cosa importante que tuvieran que hacer solo para verlo.

La última pose del pelirrojo fue la que más hemorragias y desmayos causó (incluso una que otra erección). Se sentó en un pequeño sillón de terciopelo rojo, frente a un fondo rojo con naranja, con las piernas abiertas, la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su níveo cuello y una mueca fingida de placer, en una clara invitación al pecado. Y quien no quisiera, si por poco el camarógrafo que le tomaba las fotos se le echa encima.

Al terminar Matt se levantó ajeno a lo que había causado su sesión de fotos y se fue muy campante a vestirse. Al poco rato de salir miles de chicas y chicos lo empezaron a acosar como fans. Misa-Misa sonrió altanera y se acercó tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a comer. El pelirrojo se dejó guiar con una sonrisa enorme por lo divertido que fue ser modelo durante escasos 10 minutos.

— Misa-Misa te llevará al restaurant del edificio. — le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al lugar que la rubia había dicho. Bajaron en el elevador seguidos por los productores del programa, teniendo que escuchar nuevamente la estresante musiquita del ascensor. Ya deteniéndose éste, bajaron y entraron al establecimiento de comida. Los llevaron a una mesa aparte y desde dónde estaba Matt pudo ver que si bien, no era un lugar exageradamente lujoso tenía su estilo.

Mesas de madera con sillas acolchadas y forradas en terciopelo de colores, lámparas extravagantes y modernas adornando las mesas, meseros bien vestidos como pingüinos y poca luz en el lugar, dando un buen contraste con el color rojo vino de las paredes.

— Buenas tardes, ¿que se les ofrece?— preguntó el mesero de unos 20 años castaño y porte engreído entregándoles la carta del menú. Matt la hojeo y estuvo a punto de pedir una hamburguesa de carne roast beaf cuando la rubia lo interrumpió con su chillona e insoportable voz.

— Dos ensaladas gourmet con aceite de manzanilla por favor. — pidió con una sonrisa y mostrando todos sus dientes. El mesero de fue y llegó otro, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojeras marcadas. Su apariencia contrastaba con el traje de pingüino que tenía puesto. Caminaba algo encorvado y no mostraba expresión alguna⁹⁹.

— ¿Desean vino tinto o blanco?— preguntó monótonamente.

— Tinto — pidió nuevamente la rubia. El mesero asintió y les llenó dos copas de un exquisito vino tinto. Se inclinó un poco y se fue dándole paso al otro mesero quien traía la comida de los chicos citados. Cuando ambos pasaron uno al lado del otro se mandaron una mirada cómplice, cosa de la que se percató Matt pues no tenía nada más que hacer que observar a la gente mientras Misa-Misa se retocaba el maquillaje. Al final el castaño llegó con la "comida" dejándoselas delante y partiendo a paso rápido por dónde se fue el anterior mesero.

Matt miró con asco disimulado su plato de plantas y lo comió lentamente imaginando que era una deliciosa hamburguesa, claro, sin éxito. Al final se tragó el vino de una para quitarse el horrible sabor y espero a que Misa-Misa terminara. Cuando le chica termino llegó otro mesero que recogió los platos tomo la tarjeta de Misa-Misa y les dio el recibo de la comida. Se levantaron listos para irse cuando salió un castaño muy desalineado quien les sonrió y los despidió con un hasta luego.

Se dirigieron a la limusina de la rubia y partieron nuevamente a la casa del pelirrojo.

* * *

_Con los padres…_

Linda estaba desmayada en un charco de sangre con la imagen de Matt aun muy presente, Miley había grabado el programa y el papá lloraba desconsolado al ver a su único hijo en esas poses.

— Oye, como que los meseros tenían algo ¿no? — dijo la mamá pensativa. También se dio cuenta de las miradas furtivas, su notable desaparición y el aspecto del joven al despedir a su hijo del restaurant.

— Que se yo, no me ando fijando en los muchachitos— dijo notablemente ofendido._ "Pero tiene razón, esos dos tenían algo"_ pensó para sí, admitiendo que si se fijo en los chicos. Quién no lo haría.

La cerradura de la puerta se escuchó y pronto entraron Misa-Misa y Matt. Ambos sonriendo. Claro, los dos por cosas totalmente distintas. Misa-Misa porque su cita fue too un éxito, y Matt, bueno él seguía feliz por haber sido modelo. La madre se levantó nuevamente sonriendo y recibió a su hijo con un abrazo y a Misa-Misa con un beso en la mejilla.

— Se la pasaron de maravilla ¿verdad?— dijo la mamá sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí — dijo con un gritito la rubia tonta. Después se despidió y se fue dando saltitos.

— Sigue mi candidata — _"O candidato" _pensó desconcertado.

* * *

ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES

1 Matt es un pervertido, pero lamentablemente no será chica lo que encuentres.

2 Misa-tonta-Misa es modelo y vanidosa, por eso la revista con su fea foto en la portada.

3 La típica musiquita clásica que hay en los elevadores lujosos.

4 Si, el papá es tan tonto y despistado (ya veo de donde lo sacó Matt) que aún ni se enteraba de la sexualidad de Mello.

5 Viborear: Mirar de arriba abajo a una persona. Es incomodo que lo hagan ¬¬

* * *

Imaginen a Matt en tanga roja *se desmaya por hemorragia*

Sí chicas y chicos, metí a Light Yagami como mesero, muajajajajaja. Y al gran L. Pero después salen de escena para hacer cositas malas. Espero que eso haya quedado bastante implícito.

La ensalada la inventé yo. Si quieren un poco, pues…no sé. Junten ensalada, jugo de manzana y condimentos elegantes. : 3

* * *

MIS NOTAS

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Estare pensando en el siguiente. :3

Sayonara!

Atte: Jaswhit :3


End file.
